Field
This invention relates generally to a system and method for expanding the flying capabilities of unmanned aerial systems and, more particularly, to a system and method that capture top human pilot skills and tactics in a database that is used to expand the flying capabilities of unmanned aerial systems to include offensive and defensive capabilities.
Discussion
Unmanned aerial systems (UASs), also known as unmanned aircraft systems or simply unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), come in a variety of shapes and sizes to serve diverse purposes that include governmental operations, non-governmental operations and hobby or recreational uses. The term UAV does not serve to describe the entire system that goes along with flying unmanned vehicles, hence the term UAS is used to describe the overall system. Known UASs are operated by one or more remote pilots and typically range in wingspan from less than six feet to more than 115 feet. While autonomous flights are known, i.e., flights that do not require a pilot or a remote pilot, these autonomous flights are limited to basic flights to and from a destination using built-in control systems that are capable of simple navigation and flight functions such as speed and flight path stabilization and waypoint following.
Known UASs require full-time GPS and/or a satellite communications link to fly, and thus must be in constant communication with a remote location and/or a remote pilot to operate. This requirement introduces the potential problem of the communications links being comprised, which may cause the UAS to fall into enemy hands and/or be turned against the original owner. For example, there have been reports that an anti-U.S. group spoofed a GPS signal being used by a U.S. surveillance UAS, the RQ-170, causing the unmanned aircraft to be hijacked into landing on a runway. While it is unclear what the facts are, it is known that current UASs are vulnerable to communications link losses for a variety of reasons. Thus, there is a need in the art for autonomous UASs that are capable of functioning without a communications link.
Armed attacks have been employed using UASs such as the MQ-1 Predator armed with Hellfire missiles. However, these UASs require one or more remote control pilots operating at a remote base station to survey one or more points of interest continuously and fire missiles under very specific conditions, such as adhering to Rules of Engagement (ROE), to hit a precise location and/or target with a high degree of accuracy. The use of UASs in lieu of manned aircraft for armed attacks provides the advantage of saving human lives and eliminating the possibility of a pilot being captured should the aircraft be shot down. However, known UASs that are capable of armed attacks, such as the MQ-1 Predator, have limited capabilities with respect to defending themselves should they be attacked from the air and/or the ground, and the aid of a remote pilot is of limited value in these circumstances, particularly if a communications link is lost. Thus, there is a further need in the art to develop a UAS that is capable of engaging in aerial flights and performing evasive maneuvers autonomously, i.e., without a remote pilot, to protect the UAS against attack from other aircraft and/or ground based attacks to ensure that the objective of the UAS may be completed and to provide an alternative to using manned aircraft for dangerous missions.